Characters/Ywain
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * Solid frontline Throw unit * Good AoE options * Moderate utility options | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Relatively slow unit overall * Standard low luck of Brittania knights |} Skills |} Sir Ywain, the knight of the lion, is a little girl with a bold spirit. Her stats and skillset compliment this mentality of charging forth on the front lines, which can be quite dangerous with the large number of front-line classes that have advantage against a Thrower like her. Her attack and defense are very nice, but her speed is a bit below-average and her luck stat is unsurprisingly low. Her passive skill inflicts a big speed debuff to an enemy directly in front of her, which heavily incentivizes front-row placement, as speed debuffs are really valuable. Of the two Throw-type basic attacks, Ywain has the more versatile option. Throw has weaker damage, but more broad range and less delay. Grinding Edge is on the high-end of damage per Brave cost, with a total of 240% damage (80% x 3 hits) for only 2 cost! The trade-off, however, is that it is restricted to only targeting one unit within a 3 panel line, and is somewhat slow to boot. The 15 Wait startup is thankfully minimal though, so the chances of her being interrupted is low. Cross Edge is likely Ywain's best skill overall. The damage and delay are unimpressive, but it hits a large X-shaped AoE that can target potentially 5 enemy units, and it also applies a minor speed debuff to each target! Like any +/- 1 stat modifier, this can stack up to three times, which can prove quite influential in big battles. Bronllafyn is her hero skill, dropping 280% damage (140% x 2 hits) over a 4 panel AoE and pulling the targets in one panel. This wonderful skill has super low delay, but is balanced out by a huge 50 Wait startup time, so smart usage is required to prevent being cancelled by enemy attacks. It's an incredibly useful attack for a unit that normally feels a bit sluggish though, especially if you have even minor Wait reduction items equipped. Items Ywain is a strange unit that wants to be on the front lines and hit lots of enemies, but this is a recipe for a quick death without items to help keep her alive. Thankfully, throw-type items are perfect for this sort of situation. She also could really benefit from some speed boosts, delay reduction, or wait reduction to help her get turns a little more frequently, as that ends up feeling like her biggest weakness in the heat of battle. Good Item Synergy: # Throw-type items #* These armors go a long way, especially with the extra speed boost of Tatenashi Doumaru. # Hate reduction #* Survival isn't much of a concern if she doesn't build hate nearly as much. # Speed boosts and delay reduction #* Even minor buffs to her speed or delay times make a tangible difference in battle. # Wait reduction #* These items may be better used on other units, but Bronllafyn benefits dramatically from them. Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki